Welcome to Las Noches
by themaskedfictionwriter69
Summary: Orihime arrives at a new town, but as soon as she gets there, she and her friend get involved in a war between a Vigilante and a group of Criminals, Rated M Violence, Sexual Content, Language. Pairings Grimmjow/Tatsuki, Ulquiorra/Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything **

**Welcome to Las Noches **

**This city is dark and cold, this city is unkind and selfish, this city is cruel and ruthless, but this is my home and I'd do anything to protect it from harm. Everyday I search the streets, I'm like an animal on a hunt, I'm looking for seven, all of them bring fear, but when a man wants to protect something, he fears nothing.** **I always thought my life would just be one big hunt, but all of that was about to change. **

"Okay Orihime that's everything, are you sure you don't need any more help?" A cheerful girl wiped away the sweat form her brow and smiled, "Yes I'm sure, thanks for helping me move in Ichigo." The orange haired boy walked towards the door, but then looked back at his friend, "are you sure about moving this far away from Karakura?" Orihime looked out her new window, "I'm sure Ichigo, and besides this is a new life for me, just like your new life with Rukia, goodbye Ichigo."

As soon as her friend left, Orihime began unpacking everything and that's when she found an old photo album. Flipping through the pages was like remembering something from years ago, back when all of them were still together, but little by little each of them moved on and forgot each other. The memories themselves brought tears to the girl's eyes; it was once to be her and Ichigo. Unfortunately things change.

"Oh, I've got to look on the bright side, a new town, new friends and a new beginning, yup Orihime Inoue is here Las Noches and I'm ready." The rest of the day was nothing but unpacking and organizing. The sun had already gone down by the time Orihime found a place for all of her things, so after she finished she plopped herself on her couch and took a short nap.

Her nap was interrupted by the ringing of her phone, without much hesitation she picked it up and said, "Hello." The voice on the other line answered, "Orihime are you all moved in?" Orihime recognized the voice on the other line, "Oh Tatsuki, yes I'm all done, this place is nice, you should visit sometime." "Actually that's why I called, I was thinking about coming over, is that okay?" "Of course, please come over."

"Alright, I'll be there most likely tomorrow morning, that new town you move to sure is far from here." A tear made its way down Orihime's cheek, "well I wanted to forget about Karakura, there's nothing but pain there." Tatsuki immediately realized that she hit a nerve, "Orihime, I'm so sorry, I know you still have feelings for Ichigo," "No Tatsuki it's alright, Ichigo is happy, so I'm happy as well, see ya soon Tatsuki."

The clicking of the phone was echoed in the small dark room, "hmm, Tatsuki coming over; huh wait, I don't have any food; I have to get to the store." Orihime grabbed her keys and ran out the door in a hurry, so much in a hurry she forgot that she had stairs outside her door causing her to trip and fall. "Ouch," she rubbed her head and continued running through the streets looking for an open store.

While walking through the streets, Orihime began noticing the buildings all had a grim look to them. The city seemed okay at daytime, but at night all of the houses looked dark and menacing, really gothic and old. Anyway, she finally found a grocery store and went in to buy her items. After buying an odd assortment of recipes she walked out and happily walked home.

Though her happiness faded when she heard thunder and saw flashes of lighting, "Oh, no, rain." No sooner after she said it, rain began pouring down onto her, she began running through the rain looking for a place to hide under. But as she ran someone pulled her off the sidewalk and into an alley, good news the alley had a tarp over it, bad news a man wielding knife had her pinned to a wall.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Orihime gripped her groceries, "Please, sir I have to get home, please just let me go." Orihime was able to struggle free but when she attempted to run, she just bumped into another man. The man knocked her groceries to the ground and then grabbed her arms and forced her to face his buddy. "Hey man, do you see the chest on this one, we're going to have all sorts of fun with her.

The man with the knife used it to cut a hole into her shirt; Orihime felt the cold blade in her cleavage. "Please, just let me go," they just laughed and mocked her, "oh look, she's crying," "they must be tears of joy." The man continued cutting away Orihime's shirt and mocking her, "hey this girl wears a lot of clothing, she must be a virgin or maybe she's just innocent, either way that all ends tonight."

The man pulled down his pants and while his friends restrained Orihime he pulled down her pants, but just before her started. Something that seemed to come out of nowhere grabbed the man by the head and forced it through the brick wall of the alley. Pieces of brain and brick fell of the wall some of it also fell off of a hand, while this happened the other man let go of Orihime and ran into the alley, but he didn't get far, with pinpoint accuracy the hand grabbed the discarded knife and threw it at the man's skull, killing him.

Orihime pulled herself together, first by getting her pants up and then by grabbing her groceries to cover herself up. She then called out to the man that saved her, "um hello, what's your name?" A flash of lightning revealed the man's form, spiky green hair, a jawbone on his cheek and a sword strapped of his waist. When the flash ended the man was gone, Orihime was left dumbfounded, but she knew there was still a risk, so she ran home.

(Elsewhere) Seven individuals slowly walked to a circular table with seven seats equally spaced apart, each of them filled these seats. "Seeing all of you here, means that there's something wrong, may I ask what?" "Tch, of all the people that should know I expect it to be you, Mr. Sloth," "Calm down Mr. Greed, I was the one who called you all here." The one called Mr. Greed turned to see who said that, "oh so it was you Mr. Envy, so I guess I should ask you. Why the hell have you called us here?"

Mr. Envy continued, "I called you all here because there was another attack tonight, just five minutes ago a young woman was almost raped, fortunately she was saved by our enemy, Jeagerjaquez." "Really now, Raped, I thought we owned all of the criminals in this city, didn't think we had any rapist, how shameful." "Oh please Mr. Lust, you have to be the biggest rapist here, ha-ha," "well at least I didn't get here by process of elimination as you did, Mr. Pride."

"Damn it, both of you shut up, I was interrupted for this, because some whore was almost fucked, damn it, Mr. Envy I was eating." "Calm down Mr. Wrath, but just so you know the rape isn't what's important, its Jeagerjaquez, not only is he constantly killing our underlings, but he's also aiming to kill us all." A new voice than asked, "then why didn't you just kill him, Mr. Envy?"

"The reason as to why I didn't kill him was simple Mr. Gluttony, I didn't want to get the girl involved, she's new to this town, or else otherwise she would know not to go out at night." The seven men were silent, "so who should we send to find Jeagerjaquez?" "I'll be happy to do it Mr. Greed, besides this could be my chance to prove myself to Mr. Lust and all of those who think I'm not worthy I'm not worthy of my spot."

"Very well, Mr. Pride will go, now I can get some sleep." "That's all you ever do, everyday and all the time you simply sleep, I still don't know as to why you're the leader of this group." Mr. Sloth looked at Mr. Greed with a serious expression on his face. "You know why I am leader and besides, I'm Mr. Sloth, this is the way I'm suppose to be, so please everyone get out and Mr. Pride, please kill him quickly."

**End of Chapter**

**Please, Review **


	2. Chapter 2

The groceries were lying still on the kitchen table, while the girl herself had collapsed on the couch. The water from her clothes and the tears from her eyes were soaking into the couch cushions. There was a gently knocking on the door as if someone was gently rapping, gently rapping on the door. Orihime was awoken and she slowly walked to the door, with a shaking hand she gripped the knob and twisted it.

A single girl was in the doorway short brunette hair spiked up, wearing a tank top with the words "Police" printed on it and sweatpants. Orihime wrapped her arms around the girl, "Tatsuki." Tatsuki hugged Orihime right back and smiled, "hey, long time no see, it seems like forever since I left for the police academy."

Tatsuki soon realized that Orihime was crying into her chest, "Hey, hey what's wrong?" The crying girl looked up, "someone tried to rape me last night." Tatsuki's eyes filled up with fire and anger, "what, who was it, did you see his face, I'll kill him." Orihime wiped her tears and sniffed, "he's dead, and I was saved before he could do anything, a man saved me last night, and I don't even know his name."

The two girls walked to the couch and sat down, "Someone saved you? How did he do it and what happened after he saved you?" Orihime recalled the night before. "Well I had just left the grocery store and I was heading back home. It began raining so I started running home, but as I ran someone pulled me into an alley, one of them grabbed me and the other cut my clothes."

The more the story progressed the more Orihime cried. "I'm sorry, it was just so frightening." "It's okay Orihime, you don't have to keep going," "no, no I can tell it. He was just about to start, but then someone grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall and as the other ran away, a knife was thrown by the man and it hit the rapist's head." Tatsuki was intrigued, "did you at least see him?"

"Yes, a flash of lightning revealed him, first I saw his spiky green hair, second was the jawbone that was attached to his cheek, I also saw a sword he had on his waist." Tatsuki's face changed from interested to confused, "Um, Orihime are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Orihime glared at her friend, "why would I lie about this Tatsuki, look at my clothes, I know what I saw and I know what happened."

"I believe you Orihime, it's odd for a man with spiky green hair to help someone in danger and it's just odd for someone to have a jawbone attached to his cheek and who in this day of age carry around a sword, as a police in training I would laugh if someone reported this." Orihime looked down at her hands, "I'm going to find him and I'm going to thank him, can you come with me?" Tatsuki smiled and put her arm around Orihime, "of course, dummy."

(Elsewhere) "This city has many alleys, these alleys have many twists and turns and theses twist and turns have many possibilities, running into me is one of them." A man that fits Orihime's description sat alone inside of a cardboard box located in one of many alleys, a sword laying at his side and a bottle of whisky in his hand. "Last night I killed two more, just two less people between me and them, the Seven Sins."

With another drink from the bottle it became empty; he smashed it on the ground and leaned back on the box, while he gripped his sword's handle. "Alcohol it helps me forget, forget what I am and where I came from, but it also makes me cry, I rather cry then remember." The man crawled out of the box and began climbing up a fire escape onto someone's rooftop. "I'm an animal on a hunt, my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and I'm a Pantera, tch I still remember, need more whisky.

(Elsewhere) A lonely room that holds one person, right now it holds no person it holds a demon. "Mr. Envy, perhaps a subtle nickname, since not many know my true nature, but the reason for that is because I don't want them to, but I was not born Envy, I was born a Cifer, my name is Ulquiorra. I am a sin, something unspeakable and damnable, I am unhappy and cold, but no one will ever see this, because I will not allow them to."

Ulquiorra looked through the one window in the room, "such an early time for the sun to run away from the moon." Ulquiorra stood up and walked to his door, reaching into his pocket he gripped the doorknob and as he stuck the key in the keyhole, he turned the knob and the door opened. "Since Mr. Pride is going to be killed by Jaegerjaquez, I suppose I should find the girl and tell her about the rules of Las Noches."

Through the narrow hallway was another door that required a key. Repeated the process from before he gently opened the door and found another sin. "Mr. Wrath, I'm going out, I know you like accompanying me, so will you be joining me?" A giant man turned his head, "yeah sure, oh and call me by my name, I don't really like that whole Mr. Wrath thing, it makes me seem ignorant."

"Choose your words carefully Yammy, you said it makes you seem ignorant and yet some might say that ignorance is all you show." Yammy sneered and stood up, "whatever, let's go," the two men walked to the main door and walked out. "Now where in this hell of a city are you woman?" "Hey, Mr. Envy, why is the woman so important anyway?" Ulquiorra looked at the city, "she's an angel trapped in hell, rare and beautiful, a demon's favorite."

(Elsewhere) "So, I guess you weren't lying." Orihime and Tatsuki stood over two corpses, "haven't been picked up since last night, it's been twenty four hours, disgusting." The sun had set and the pale moon was over the city, giving it the gothic look. The two girls continued on into the alleys hoping to find the man that saved Orihime, but instead the found a sin.

"Well, well what do we have here?" They both turned around; there stood a man, black hair shaping his face, wearing all white, with a sword strapped to his side. "Orihime, why does everyone in this town carry swords?" The man got closer, "man you two are pretty hot, why don't you come with me, I'll show you a good time." Tatsuki pulled a gun on the man, "stay back, you creep!"

But before she could even think about pulled the trigger the man was already behind her. "Those wont do anything against me," the man grabbed Tatsuki and groped her, "you're so fine, I'm going to ravage you and your friend and then I'm going to break you necks." Tatsuki elbowed the man and while he held his rib in pain, she jumped into the air and brought down her heel onto the back of his head."

His head slammed onto the concrete. He stood up and angrily slapped Tatsuki to the ground and then grabbed Orihime by her collar. "You Bitch, that's it, I'm going to fucking kill your friend and then I'm going to fuck you good, teach you some respect." Before the man could continue, Orihime fell to the floor, but the arm was still holding her collar, the man looked over and saw the bleeding stump that use to be his arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh, damnit, my arm!" While the man gripped the stump, he heard a voice. "Two attacks on the same person, man you Sins must be getting bored, don't worry after I kill you, you wont have to worry about being bored, you'll all be pretty busy in hell." The man turned around and was only greeted by a fist, "I know you, you're Mr. Pride, otherwise known as Luppi, you are a disgrace."

"Damn you, Jaegerjaquez, you have no right to call anyone a disgrace, a Sin who repented, that's what you are, do you think you can forget you past?" Grimmjow wiped his sword and pointed it at Luppi, "Do you want me to cut of your other arm?" Luppi smiled wickedly, "you fool, cut t off, I don't care I'll lose two, but…" Luppi gripped his sword, "Strangle, Trepadora."

A burst of light followed by a cloud of smoke concealed Luppi. Grimmjow acted fast; first he grabbed both Tatsuki and Orihime and tossed them back behind himself, and then he stood his ground. "Like I said Grimmjow, cut of my other arm, because even if I lose two…" a large white tentacle shot out of the smoke aimed for Grimmjow's skull, but it was stopped by the same man's arm.

"Is this it-?" Several spikes shot out of the tentacles tip, each one impaling Grimmjow's hand, he gritted his teeth and held in the pain. "Even if I lose two…" The smoke cleared revealing Luppi with two arms and eight extra limbs, "I gain eight." The seven remaining tentacles grew spikes and all of them headed towards Grimmjow at once."

**End of Chapter**

**Review**


End file.
